


F*ck the motorway

by magicalcookie664



Series: Curse his 13 year old body [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Car rides, Crying, Flashbacks, Hugging, Omorashi, PTSD, Watersports, Wetting, Whump, car journeys, dont kill me I'm already dead, klaus and five bonding, klaus is a sucker for watersports, motorway, oops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Read the tags! Don't like don't read! :)Five really hates road trips. Lets just say 3 cups of coffee before 3 hours on the motorway isn't the wisest decision. At least Klaus is there to help and get a boner. :DDon't kill me.There will be a Part 5 after this.





	F*ck the motorway

**Author's Note:**

> This took ages. I suck. :) There will be a part after this for when they get to the hotel. Yeahhhh bye.

Five has always thought his siblings irritation at Luther for his habit of frequent mentioning the moon in practically every conversation stupid. He'd had no issue with Luther. He was just coping with his trauma in his own way, like all of them in the Hargreeves mansion. He'd had no issue with Luther at all. Until now. 

"We're doing what?!" Five demands, snapping his head up from his notebook packed with algebraic equations. Old habits die hard. 

"Road trip," Luther answers, shrugging those big shoulders of his,"This afternoon. Be ready,"

Five closes his eyes and blows out a long sigh. What? Road trip? Why? He hates road trips. It's not like they'd ever left the mansion much as kids. Reginald preferred to keep them locked away when they weren't on missions. And god forbid they disobey his words. Except that one time. There was that one time that he relaxed the rule...

Grace had spoken to him about being cooped up in a large house with only the immediate secluded grounds outside for a breath of fresh air was harmful to them, the children, as they were then. 

So a 'road trip' was planned. It involved their really expensive sleek car being driven about the city for hours, as Reginald bitterly scolded Pogo for leading them up another incorrect alleyway. 

And of course Klaus was carsick, with his head poked half out the window most of the time, causing ice cold wind to shoot inside the car, chilling Five to the bone. And of course he needed to pee. He's always had a small bladder in this body, he thinks remorsefully, looking back on the what felt like hours of time he spent in that car, his fingers digging into the soft leather seats. He'd been too ashamed of himself to speak up to his 'dad', so he'd remained silent, bitterly glaring out the window at nothing in particular as the foreign buildings slid by. It had been a torturous trip. One in which Five doesn't ever want to repeat. He had managed to hold it for the whole time, only just though. He thanks his stars for Allison's surprising knowledge of map reading, which enabled them to arrive back home just a few minutes sooner than they would have without. 

Five opens his eyes, closing his notebook with a snap. "Have fun on your road trip," he mutters, sliding from the couch into a standing position,"But there's no way in hell I'm joining," He's about to jump away when he feels Klaus' hand on his arm, a surprisingly gentle touch. 

Five freezes, unsure what to do. He lets out another sigh, shaking Klaus' grip off of him, before spitting out a waspish,"What?!" 

Klaus reels back as if he's been slapped. "Woah there buddy, you're not really mad at your big brother Klausy, are you?" He questions in a hurt tone. 

"I'm 58," Five snarls, grinding his teeth together. He doesn't even know why he's still here. He doesn't-

"Yeah, I know. Time travel and all. Anyways, you'll be fine- on the road trip, I mean. We've done this thing before. Remember?" Klaus replies in an overly joyous tone. 

"I'm not getting in that car," he snaps, pushing off of the couch into a standing position,"You can't make me,"

"Watch me, little bro," Klaus replies, jumping at Five suddenly - who yelps - pushing him back against the wall, causing Five's spine to grind against the hidden plasterboard. His hands pin his brother's wrists back against the wall, stopping Five from being able to jump for the moment. 

"Let go! I'm not a kid!" Five yells, struggling against Klaus' hold, his cheeks flushing pink from embarrassment. He finds he can't look Klaus in the eye, his gaze keeps dropping to the ground as he struggles. 

Klaus just grins,"Come on, Five. It's time our family got some bondy wondy famalam time, don't you think?" And he's just smiling so wide, his eyes glittering, his gaze fixed on Five as if he's staring into his soul. 

And suddenly all Five wants to do is curl in on himself. He feels stripped bare in front of Klaus, every protective wall he's ever thrown up in front of his face seems to be crumbling under his brother's hold. He and Klaus and been close before the apocalypse. Now... he doesn't really know. He knows he can kinda trust Klaus, just a little. He's not told anyone about the few accidents he's had over the past few weeks, a fact which Five is grateful for. 

Klaus blinks, his gaze not wavering from his brother's. His eyes find themselves fixed to Five's green ones. He finds himself carefully studying every beautiful swirl of a different shade of green within his brother's eyes. He's never been this close to Five before, even in the old times. Before Five disappeared, before every atom of Klaus' existence felt like a burden on his very soul. Before all the shit that moulded them into who they are today had a chance of resulting in a long term effect. 

Before this. 

"You're coming with us, Five. It's not debatable," Klaus remarks, his voice taking on an unusual hard tone,"Okay?" He says, finally moving away from the other. 

Five just nods slowly before disappearing out of the room in a flash of blue. 

*

It had taken a while to sort out the car, a little longer than Luther had anticipated and therefore drawn into his surprisingly perfectly created schedule. It's around 4 pm when they finally set off. 

Luther's driving up in the front with Allison beside her and Vanya next to her. In the back Five has the left window seat and Diego has the right, resulting in an awkward position for Klaus, stuck between both of them who already kinda feels like he may puke. Ben rides in the boot of the car because he can, his invisible head poking out of the back. Klaus shoots him a half goofy glare. Ben sticks his tongue out in return. 

In the front Allison and Vanya talk about this and that, meaningless nothings just to help pass the time. Luther rarely joins in, preferring to keep his attention to the road so he doesn't accidentally kill his siblings. That would be a shame, especially after all the trouble Five went through to save them all. 

Diego doesn't attempt to talk to anyone, just stares out of the window whilst idly twisting one of his knives around his finger. Klaus not so subtly leans away, preferring not to get stabbed. 

Five blocks out everyone and everything, focusing his gaze on the blurry buildings outside the window as they zip by, a colourful unfocused nothing he forgets even existed the moment after it registers in his brain. 

He can't help going back to the apocalypse in his head. Suddenly, that car parked by the co-op is a smashed ruin. Suddenly the buildings on the other side of the glass become dilapidated, their appearance morphing to fit inside a world abused by the apocalypse. He gazes down at his hands, aghast, his eyes tracing the lines of dried blood stuck there. Five wants Dolores. Where is she? He can't remember. He screws his eyes up tight, willing the tears burning behind his lids to remain there and not leak out. They don't. He stays this way for quite a while longer. 

*

3 hours later, they're on the motorway. 3 hours of driving and even Luther is beginning to regret his decision. What was he even thinking anyways?

Five is half asleep, his head resting gently against the window pane, his eyelids carefully pressed closed, eyelashes touching his cheeks as soft and small as dust. Behind his closed lids his eyes are dull, fixed upon a world of ruin that only exists within his own memories. 

"Hey, Fivey.." Klaus mutters, reaching over and giving his brother a little shake, you awake there?" Diego glances at Klaus, but says nothing. 

"Mhm.." Five mumbles, lifting his head off of the window to face his brother with half closed eyes. God, he's tired. He doesn't exactly get the best sleep when behind his closed eyes live the ruins of a future that no longer exists. 

"Aww, you're so cute when you're sleepy," Klaus coos, his mouth curving into a grin. His earlier nausea seems to have dissipated, leaving him in a rarely joyous mood. 

"Shut up," Five snaps, his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. He shoots Klaus a bitter glare and fidgets in his seat as he begins to become aware of a very uncomfortable feeling. Fuck no. 

Diego just rolls his eyes, uninterested with the conversation - if it can even be called that. 

All of the colour drops out of Five's cheeks just as quickly as it had arrived and he bites out a half whispered swear. Somehow, at the back of his messed up head, he knew this would happen. The whole circumstance of sitting in this wretched car on a long journey with both hunger pains and another kind of pain a little lower down in his stomach, with his brother making insufferable attempts to start up a casual chat causes Five to experience the worst kind of deja vu. He shouldn't have drunk three cups of coffee before getting in the car. 

He has to pee. A-fucking-gain. He crosses he legs over each other and turns his head sharply to glare out the window as cars zip by, just blob sized blurs of colour skimming across the road. He subconsciously chews on his bottom lip, praying that they'll arrive at their destination in not too long. 

Klaus immediately notices something is off with his brother. The look on his face just a moment before... he doesn't know what to think of it. In all honesty, Klaus is more than a little worried for his brother. It's been pretty clear that he's not sleeping properly what with his unspoken about nightmares and all. Klaus sighs, feeling ashamed of himself. It's his duty to help Five just as the 'teen' had helped him when they were younger. 

Five is restless. He can't seem to find a comfortable position that doesn't compromise his situation. A small whine escapes his lips. The only eyes on him are Klaus'. The only eats to hear him are those he suspects won't care. 

A few minutes pass, but for Five they feel like hours, each second slowly dragging by. The short passage of time only results in him feeling even more uncomfortable. He can't help jiggling his leg a little, but as he's so short in this body he's lucky enough not to knock against anything. 

"What's up with Five?" The voice of Ben pipes up from the boot, as he's half sitting, his head resting on his folded arms, peering through the tinted glass window to where the others are seated. 

"I dunno," Klaus whispers, turning his head to give Ben his best confused expression. 

Diego sighs, but says nothing. They're all too used now to Klaus seemingly talking to himself to care. 

Five bites his lip, focusing on keeping the muscles of his bladder tight. But with each passing second he feels more and more desperate. It feels like he's got a bladder full of rocks instead of liquid. "Luther," he manages, lifting his gaze slightly nervously to the view of his brother's huge shoulders, poking out from the side of the drivers chair,"How long till we get outta this car?" 

"About another two hours, Five," Luther sighs out, exasperation clear from his tone. This whole idea is turning into shit within his mind already. 

Five groans audibly, shifting into another uncomfortable position. Fuck. It's starting to hurt. Two hours? Two. Hours. Two hours! How the hell is he going to hold it that long? A twinge of pain cuts through his lower stomach, a feeling he's all too familiar with. He wants to cry. He's 58. 58. He can't be pissing himself at this age. It's this insufferable teenage body he's been thrown back into that should take the blame. God, he hates this, this feeling of self contained panic and urgency for an uncontrollable need he can't fulfil. He's more afraid now, on the brink of wetting himself in front of his siblings, than he was faced with the handler's pistol. He's shaking, every particle of him straining to keep his body in check. It takes him a second to realise that if he doesn't do something now he'll loose control frighteningly soon. God, it aches. 

"Pull over," he hisses, his voice a venom coated show of desperation,"Now,"

"Five, I can't. We're on the motorway. Have to stay in the lane or we'll cause an accident," Luther answers, his tone agonisingly calm. 

"Well I'm about to have one," Five snaps, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment and frustration. Why can't Luther just pull over? It's not hard. 

"What?" Luther replies, the confusion in his voice dominant. 

Five wants to punch him. How thick is he? Does he seriously have to spell it out for him? He lets out a groan which turns into a barely concealed yelp when a trickle of piss leaks out of his control and stains a small spot on his schoolboy shorts. "Just. Pull. Over," he snarls, his voice trembling. 

"Five, what's wrong?" Vanya questions, poking her head around the side of the chair to look back at Five. 

He squeezes his eyes shut, fighting both the tears and the growing need to pee. "Shittttt..." he hisses, squirming,"I need to fucking piss so pull the fucking car over now!" 

Diego's eyes grow wide," Don't pee on me," he says, immediately leaning forward to tap on the back of Luther's chair,"How far until the next pull over place?"

Luther furrows his brow and glances up to the bright blue and yellow signs littered across the hectic world of the motorway, searching for the one that would direct them to where they can pull over. "Can you hold on for 10 minutes?" Luther asks, directing his question to Five who's visibly squirming in the back. 

Klaus glances at Five, feeling oddly turned on. Sure, his brother is attractive. He always knew that. But god, he never realised how good desperate looks on him, till now. He feels his cock twitch in his pants. Fuck. He has to force himself to rip his gaze away. Well, shit. 

Five moans quietly, jamming his hands between his shaking legs and giving up on all attempts to look composed. This whole situation is so similar to the time when they were all younger, only he's just that bit more desperate. He's not going to make it, he realises, as a larger trickle of piss leaks out, staining a larger patch on his shorts. He wants to jump, but he's left it too late and if he even tries he knows he'll loose control. He can't move without wetting himself. He whimpers, screwing his eyes up as tight as he can as pain spikes through his bladder. 

"Just a few more minutes, Five," Allison calls from the front, her voice sympathetically kind. 

It makes Five feel sick. A second passes, an agonising slip of time. He doesn't even register loosing control, it just doesn't compute. He feels heat spread out from between his legs and through his closed eyes he feels attention on him. He wants to curl up and die. 

"Oh, uh, guys.."Klaus mutters, crossing his legs in an attempt to hide his extremely visible boner. He can't tear his eyes away from Five, his lower half stained in pee and his face flushed crimson as he tries to keep back his tears. 

"Shit," he gasps out, his eyes widening in shock as he realises what's actually just taken place. He's just wet himself in the fucking car in front of his ducking siblings. He covers his face with his hands, unable to stop the shame from taking over him, unable to stem the flow of tears tumbling down his cheeks. 

Klaus doesn't know what to do. "Pull over, Luther," He snaps, a rarely serious aura about him. Luther doesn't reply, just takes the next turn and speeds the car up. 

Five's outwardly sobbing now, powerless to stop it. He's shaken, embarrassed and feeling oddly nauseous. He just wants to go home. He no longer knows where home is anymore. For him, home is a feeling, a good one, one he hasn't experienced in decades, one he's all but forgotten. 

"Hey, Fivey, it's okay," Klaus purrs, wrapping his arms around his 13 year old (physically) brother. He doesn't care whether he gets piss all over himself. He never did. "Don't cry, Fivey. We don't hate you," Klaus continues, resting his head on his brother's shoulder and squeezing him tighter. 

Five hates physical contact, he always has, even as a 4 year old. The only people he'd ever allow to touch him were mom... Vanya and.... Klaus. He snuggles into Klaus' warm hold, pressing his face into his brother's chest. He doesn't care about the others. He doesn't care about his soiled shorts. He doesn't care about anything anymore. It feels so right, leaning into Klaus' touch. He can't remember the last time something felt this right, this beautiful, this homely. He wants to remain here forever. 

The others are shocked, unsure what to do. Diego, Vanya and Allison just stare at Five and Klaus, an inseparable bundle of weed and piss scented clothes and muffled sobs. It only occurs to them now that there's something up with Five. They're not sure exactly what it is, but their smallest and technically oldest brother is not okay. 

No one says anything more. Luther floors the accelerator and sets them speeding off to the nearest hotel. They'll have to cut this trip a little short.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the description of the motorway isn't accurate. I love the motorway but I kinda based this off the horrible time I had when I was sick on the motor way and we had to keep finding places to pull over so that was sucky. Sorry Five. Ily <3


End file.
